Bloody Valentine
by Crazyrandomgurl
Summary: The temptress has pushed me too far over the edge.. It ends tonight... Nadine, you will be mine.. :Set in Dimentio's POV: :Oneside Dimentio/OC: :Rated M For sexual abuse and blood/gore. Read at own risk:


**Shippings: One-sided Dimentio/OC, Very strong Implied Blumiere/Timpani, One-sided Dimentio/Mimi**

**Rating: M for implied sexual abuse, masturbation and violence/gore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo settinsg & Characters, But I own plot and Nadine**

**Note: I dunno. Valentine passed, and I wanted to do a cute story along with a bloody gory story for V-day.. So I posted the cute one first to give you some happy K rated fluff. Now here's the mature, gory one. Do not read if you are sensitive to blood, gore, sexual abuse/assault, and many other adult themes. Head my warning children. HEAD IT I SAY!**

**Now don't bother me. I have to read the Dark Prognosticus.**

_Tentatrice.._ The gothic girl mocked me.. I couldn't stand it.. She knew my secret... But she wouldn't tell it to anyone.. I would make sure of that.. I watched her walk by me.. She didn't even notice my presence from the shadows.. Mimi was beside her, chattering about me, but I sneered in disgust. I would NEVER be atttracted to the spider girl. No.. I wanted the she-demon... The mysterious, seductive witch who did immpossible things with her magic..

I won't stop until you become mine, Nadine..

* * *

><p>"Timpani, my dear.." Blumiere twirled his wife around the common room. I sneered in disgust, but watched as the witch sneaked away. Where is she going at this time?<p>

With a small ripple and cloning myself, I floated after her, and watched as she headed into her room. So she didn't want to go out with us tonight to the village? Well then.. I knew just what to do.. Indeed.. I, too, would stay behind and make her mine.. The desire of lust overwhelmed my body shooting up like sparks. God DAMN she was so intoxicating! The familiar sensation tightened below the belt, but I was used to this in her presence..

A sickly obessions for this witch, yes.. But to fulfill my sadistic fantasy? How pleasurable that would be.. And luck wa son my side.. For tonight, would be the night.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to go Dimentio?" Blumiere asked me a final time, "You love inflicting torture on the villagers..."<p>

My yellow eyes narrowed from behind my mask as I took it off, placing it down, "Yes. I'd rather stay behind.."

"If you sure.. Nadine will not be going with us also, and we may not get back until late tonight..."

I said nothing else, but I heard a sigh as he shut the door. I waited until I could hear the sounds of everyone else die down as the castle door closed. My hearing was quite deviant, mind you. Stalking out of the door, I floated barely three inches above the ground waiting outside Nadine's door... I could hear her showerhead was running. _Yes.. Good.. prepare yourself for me Nadine.. _A devilish smirk rose to my face as I teleported into her room.

It was dark, but every detail was clear in the dim moonlight. I backed into the shadows, my usual hiding place, my gloved hand slowly trailing down to a sharp silver point I held.. I envisioned it perfectly, and every detail must be perfect.. or else it will go wrong...

* * *

><p>I was there for what felt like hours, but was really minutes. She stepped out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel, the steam from the shower making her look even more seductive. I took a step forward, but she turned her head to look at me.<p>

A scream left her lips; I leapt like a tiger would kill its meal, and grabbed her wrists, knocking her down from the impact.

"Dim-Dimentio, please don't!"

But I wouldn't. I had gone through much with this evil she-witch. Tonight her torture would end.. My hands on her shoulders gripping them tightly, as she rocked back and forth with my body. Her resistance only made me further aroused and harm her further. The heat radiating off of her, her blood boiling below the surface..

The knife was by my hand, and with one swift movement, I grabbed it,

"Dimentio, please! No!" But her begging fell of deaf ears.. The silver blade was painted red as I dragged it across every inch of her flesh.. Her neck was slashed opened, her chest ripped from her breastes to her pelvis... The blood stained my gloves, but I was one thrust away from my climax.. Taking the erect genitalia in the gloved hand that murdered her, I released my seed upon completing the masterpiece...


End file.
